warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol's real death and the other dimension
Sol walked into Thunderclan, ready to see how they would react to his sight. Cloudtail giggled as he sat next to the new clan cat 'Reaper.' Reaper had a cloak and probably was the strangest cat ever. "OH NO EVIL SOL IS BACK AND WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Millie cried out. Reaper stared at Sol. "Soul?" Reaper asked. "Yeah Sol. He's this evil cat that did something bad to Thunderclan but I don't remember what." Cloudtail explained while trying to play on a phone with his paws. Cloudtail had become a famous cat gamer on YouTube. "Welcome back to the Cat den! My name is Cloudy Sparkle and I'm going to play minecraft Mobile!" Cloudtail said. "Firey Chicken will not be joining us today, he has stuffy stuff to deal with!" Now back to Sol. "I think I can take care of him." Reaper smiled. "SOL CAN YOU LIKE DIE?" Firestar marched up to Sol and poked him in the nose. "Boop." Sol instantly drew back and responded: "Um never." "Why?" Firestar asked. "Because I'm going to destroy the clans!" Sol shouted in triumph even though he accomplished nothing so far. "Why?" Firestar asked. "It's personnel." Sol responded. "Why?" "Cuz you guys are idiots." "Why?" "Cuz your code of honor is harsher than the Clingons." (#star.trek.is.too.nerdy.and.so.is.I.) "Why?" "Cuz your founders created it." "Why?" "I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Sol whined. Reaper decided it was time. Firestar walked over to Cloudtail. "Looks like Firey Chicken is joining us!" Cloudtail shouted. "SHUDDUP!" Mousefur yelled from all the way across the camp. Firestar whipped out a IPad. (#notsponsored) Sol forgot completely what he was about to do. Reaper jumped out of no where and put her mouth on his head. Sol: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!" "Password accepted. Dimension travel in 5....4....-" Random voice in back of Cloudtail's IPad began. "Whoops!" Cloudtail giggled. "It wasn't a joke?" "CHARGE SHADOWCLAN!" Firestar yelled. All cats even elders and kits charged. All cats but Reaper and Sol charged. Cloudtail and Firestar quickly ended the video recording then dropped the IPads. Soon all the cats were out of the territory. A blue swirl portal appeared sucking in Reaper and Sol. The Other Dimensions Several moons ago Rusty wondered whether he should accept Bluestar's offer. Then he looked at Harry. He looked so happy as a kittypet. Just melting as a fatty in the sunlight. Rusty decided to DECLINE!!! And live a fat kittypet happy life! Who cares about hunting when you can just be fed and loved? Now to current time in the other dimension: Whitestar apologised to Scrouge and gave him the corpse of Tigerclaw. Scrouge left the forest and returned to the twoleg place. Reaper and Sol randomly fell from the sky. "Who are you?" Whitestar asked. "I'm Sol, a friend of Thunderclan." Sol said in a smooth voice. "Um I don't believe you. Other cat I've never met do you want to kill Sol?" Whitestar. "YES I WANT TO EAT SOUL!!!" Reaper smiled. Reaper turned into a ghost cat and absorbed Sol. "Thank you." Whitestar smiled. "I think we'll get along ok." "YAY!" Reaper smiled. Reaper was teleported to the regular dimension. "Few Thunderclan can be within the warrior code. I can't believe Bluestar wanted a kittypet." Whitestar sighed. "DA END!" Reaper shouted.